


Part VI - A moment in Time  -  Donna

by marishawrites



Series: A Moment in Time [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishawrites/pseuds/marishawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna’s moment in time that could have changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part VI - A moment in Time  -  Donna

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to thetimelady for betareading all my stories!

Part VI - A moment in Time

Donna

By Marisha

 

 

“Don’t you touch this car!” Donna’s index finger nearly hit the traffic warden’s nose.

“Christmas shoppers,” the traffic warden mumbled under her breath and decided wisely to retreat.

Smugly, as Donna watched her disappear down a side street, her gaze landed on the café across the square.

An image flashed behind her eyes – the golden, shadowy outline of a skinny man with spiky hair in a doorframe. She massaged her temple and the image dissolved. She rubbed harder. There was something or someone she was forgetting. Somebody important and very dear to her. It was urgent. She could feel it, just on the edge of her mind, lurking in the shadows of the many unused sections of her brain. She chuckled. Mum would love that expression. She was convinced Donna had her head only for cutting hair, but Donna felt as if her brain once had held so much more information and somehow she lost the access key.

Her hand trailed from her temple to her flaming hair. It was getting long again, but that had to wait until after Christmas. All her temp money this month went into the presents she was carrying, and her share of the rent.

Somebody called her name and she looked around with an expectant smile. Shaun waved the presents around and her smile widened.

That was not the person you were expecting, a nagging voice whispered. Donna looked around surprised, but nobody paid her attention as they rushed past her, intent on their holiday shopping. She rubbed her temple once more.

“Headaches again?” Shaun pulled her into a kiss.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Donna waved him off. “Let’s move, before we get a ticket.”

 

ØØØ

 

Christmas cheers and chatter engulfed her as Donna observed her family happily. Mum and Shaun were still laughing about the Christmas card and Gramps was glued to the TV for Her Majesty’s speech. All was fine. Donna frowned. Or was it?

She had a nagging feeling that she forgot somebody - if only she knew who it was. He was right there, at the periphery of her mind, watching quietly and so sad. Donna shuddered. She could feel his loss and sadness like it was her own. She gulped, fighting down the sadness swallowing her. She closed her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the emotion. What was the matter with her? It’s Christmas and everyone is here - merrily together. Her eyes popped open and she gazed out the kitchen window. A single leaf swirled in the wind. She lost someone. Didn’t she? But who? If she could only remember! Donna rubbed her temple. It was so close. She could feel an image luring her into that dark corner of her mind; the man in the doorframe, the light behind him too bright to see his slim form clearly, just a fuzzy outline. She knew him. Donna bit her lip. If she just concentrated a bit more…

“Earth to Donna,” Shaun stepped into her view waving his hand before her eyes.

“What?” She blinked and saw his big smile, but why did Mum and Gramps look so worried.

“Headaches?” Shaun massaged her shoulders.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she grinned. “Where’s your Christmas cheer? It’s too quiet in here!”

 

ØØØ

 

She dialed the number with shaking fingers, praying that he would answer, her legs nearly giving way with relief when she heard him call her name.

“Where are you? It’s Mum and Shaun. There is something wrong with them.” Donna held on to the mobile like a lifeline.

“But wait a minute, what about you? Can’t you see anything?” Wilf sounded strained.

Donna stared at her mother and Shaun. “I can see them, that’s bad enough. I don’t know what to do.” She backed away. “But they’ve changed… Granddad, that’s like… like the sort of things that happened… before.”

Images flashed before her eyes of things she couldn’t name or her mind wasn’t able to assign names to.

Donna grabbed her head. “My head. Oh, my head.”

Clutching the mobile, she ran out of the kitchen and into the street. Faintly, she could hear Wilf talking.

“Do—! She’s starting to remember.”

Slightly out of breath, she rushed into the alley. “Gramps, don’t hang up. You gotta help me. I ran out, but everyone was changing. Their faces changes and I kept seeing these things. It hurts, my head it keeps hurting.”

“Donna,” Wilf urged, “Get out of there!”

Donna stopped looking down the alley. “But were are you?”

“You’ve got to trust me, but they’re coming for you,” his voice grew louder. “Just get out of there. Just run!”

Where did she hear that before? Donna spun on the spot. The words rang through her mind followed by flashes of weird images.

“There’s more of them,” wide-eyed, she watched the Master clones approaching. “They’re everywhere.”

“Just get away, sweetheart. Run Donna, run for your life!” Wilf shouted desperately.

“It’s not just them – I can see those things again,” Donna stumbled blindly to the right. The words faltered as the images exploded in her head.

“Those creatures – like a wasp. Why can I see a giant wasp? And it hurts—.”

“Don’t! Don’t think about! Oh, Donna, my love, don’t.” Wilf‘s worry wrapped her up like a soothing blanket, but the pain was so strong.

“These images,” Donna shuddered, starring at the Masters. “Everybody changed,” she looked around panicked. “Everybody looks the same. What do I do?”

“Run, sweetie,” Wilf sounded desperate.

“They’re everywhere and—.”

“Sweetie?”

“My head,” Donna pressed out. “It’s getting hotter and hotter!” Donna clutched her forehead.

“Doctor. She’s remembering,” Wilf whimpered in her ear. “She’s remembering, Doctor.”

 

The Doctor! His images flashed before her eyes and settled - clear this time – on the Doctor standing in the TARDIS door, his eyes so sad, but a smile still playing on his lips.

“Come with me,” he extended his hand and golden light exploded around them. She was safe.

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
